In Ukiyoe Town, Bodyguard Protects You
by CelestialOuroboros
Summary: After a scrimmage with quite a ridiculous pair, Tsurara Oikawa becomes convinced that she's done nothing but protect Rikuo, the Third Heir of the Nura Clan. Kappa later offers to be her daily escort. This marks the beginning of a beautiful friendship... or so one might think.
1. IUT, BPY

Hi there, everybody! I am CelestialOuroburos, and this is my first work on the site. If you didn't know, this particular story relates to the Nuramago franchise, created by Hiroshi Shiibashi; this means that I own nothing regarding the actual series except the content that was written for this hair-raising tale... kinda sorta. Watching the first two seasons of the anime inspired me to make this, so without further adieu, I hope you like it!

* * *

**In Ukiyoe Town, Bodyguard Protects You**

"{sigh} What a busy night...", a beautiful girl said to herself. "I have a feeling the Master's gonna love what I have in store for him!"

Her name? Tsurara Oikawa. She had the clearest of blue eyes, a cheerful-looking smile, and long hair comprised of three colors: blue, black, and white; replace the second one with red an- Well, THAT's for a different story! {ahem} Anyhoo, all you really need to know is that she actually goes by Yuki Onna, Rikuo's most trusted attendant. One typical night, she was carrying a huge bag of food with her all while humming up a catchy tune. It was all supposed to be for the Nura Clan's dinner, considering she acts as their... cook, for lack of a better word.

While strutting through the First District, where there seems to be nary a person in sight (and for good reasons!), our cool heroine {rimshot} notices fog coming from an abandoned building.

"What. In. The name. Of Senba...?", a puzzled Tsurara uttered. Cautiously dropping the bag that she held, she creeps into the area while reverting back to her original form, now sporting eyes the color of amber and a furisode. The smoke grew closer and closer the further the yokai could find the cause of what was going on. This building's hallway was about as long as the time it normally took for Hebidayu to pronounce his s's.

_I suppose it could be worse_, Tsurara thought. _I could've probably been kidnapped again_. She wiped the sweat coming down from her forehead with one of her sleeves and eventually found a staircase, and boy, was it wide! Tsurara, in an attempt to make things easier, froze the stairs and gracefully leaped from one of the next... Showboater. She ventured quietly through another hall, with a stern expression spread across her face. You could tell Tsurara was peeved about the whole thing. VERY peeved.

"Eh?"

She finally came across the source of the fog... hidden behind a rusty door. The moment she spotted a broken lock that was meant to block the section, she rests her chin against her left hand. Inevitably, Tsurara was curious about what stayed behind the door for so long. "Well, I sure as heck have nothing to lose...", said Tsurara while she shrugged her shoulders. She busted the door down with an icicle blast, modeled after the Hadouken. I know, I know... How cliché. Upon entering the room, she realized that it was quite piss-poor: the miniature tables were knocked over, the floor was covered to the brim with crumpled manga, and there appeared to be knife marks on the sofa. Tsurara facepalmed.

_If Master were here, he'd be just as irritated as I am_, the fidgeting yokai said deep within her thoughts. _Yuki Onna, just WHAT are you thinking?! This isn't the time for that._

She then noticed a pink curtain that had appeared to be embellished with hearts. To herself, Tsurara believed that this was the work of a low-level yokai, either from Kyoto or Lord Senba knows where. With her icy fingers trembling in anticipation, she grabbed the fabric with her hand and slowly, but surely opened it. Despite what she had presumed earlier, the Nura Clan yokai came into an airless chamber. In front of her were two portly teenagers, who were too busy watching their oh-so-precious anime to even turn around.

_Mother... This is an opportunity I can't afford to miss_, Tsurara mused. _I mean, granted, I l-l-love Master Rikuo, but... Aw, what the hell? _"Yoo-hoo! OOOH, BOOOOYS ", yelled the yokai in a sing-song voice. In spite of being above the usage of flirting, unlike her female guardian (Setsura), Tsurara would normally be forced to take such drastic measures as long as was no one else was around to see it all go down in history.

"Uhhh... hey, Bro! Looks like we got company", one of the adolescents said as he perked up. He was a bit of a heavyset fellow, who wore a dorky-looking hat and some kind of cosplay outfit. His friend stared back with him. Like with the other fanboy, he seemed somewhat fat and had a push-up bra worn over his head. His t-shirt was ruffled and had the kanji for the word "drug" on the front of it. While the both of them were studying Tsurara, her teeth had the urge to chatter insistently, though she tried her best to laugh it off.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaamn", the nerdy duo bellowed. "YOU'RE FRIGGIN' HOT!"

Their reactions were close on making the yokai die from exaggerative blushing, to the point where it nearly drove her insane. However, one couldn't tell from just seeing Tsurara. She flipped her silky-smooth hair right when she winked at the two and scooted in their direction. At the very moment she came in-between them, she kissed the sides of their mugs, causing them to get a mild nosebleed... which is a really typical response, by the way! C'mon, what is this anyway?! A generic romantic comedy? {groans} When she touched the two guys, one of them both mentioned that he was about to become a popsicle, but assumed that it was for the best.

"Can you charmin' young men do Yuki Onna a lil' favor?", whispered the Oikawa girl. Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Nimrod obviously nodded with satisfaction. They figured that they were about to get jiggy with the peep show... and speaking of which, Tweedle Frank-O cut the TV set off. Tsurara was offered an easy chair to sit in by one of the Fat Stooges, who then tried to make clumsy advances. Her high-pitched giggle transformed into uncontrollable laughter in the process.

"I COMMAND YOU BOTH TO FREEZE TO YOUR DEATHS!", shouted the gleefully mad girl whose Fear is snow. She turned them both into deformed sculptures and detected a red marker behind her foot. After having picked up the item, Tsurara wrote on the frozen bodies like a delinquent and stormed out of the building like the Silver Surfer's Asian cousin. On a bit of an unrelated note, the following sentence was engraved: "Setsura Oikawa was responsible for this. Or maybe Kubinashi."

**End  
**

* * *

All reviews, scathing or otherwise, will be tolerated. To me, it is thrilling to hear each and every one of your opinions.


	2. IUT, BPY II

**In Ukiyoe Town, Bodyguard Protects You**

Morning rose. At the Nura House, just about everybody went on their business, on a Saturday, no less. It seemed peaceful because none of the members were reminded of any recent threats, and there was also no sign of laser beams or a double rainbow. Enter Rikuo Nura, a 12-year-old boy who is ¾ human and one quarter yokai; SPOILER ALERT: THIS ISN'T ABOUT HIM. He wore a blue cloak over a dark kimono, had "reverse pudding"-colored hair, and glasses, which he clearly didn't need. He had just entered the kitchen, where he spotted his youtful mother, Wakana Nura.

"Uhh, excuse me, Mom?", said Rikuo in a curious tone.

"Oh...! Hi there, Rikuo!", Wakana pleasantly said to her son. "Is there something I can help you with? Like, I dunno... cooking?!"

"Ehehehehe... Nooot exactly", Rikuo remarked. He was already fine enough with his own abilities and practically went through training in Hell, so it was justified why he sounded a bit embarrassed. That reminds me: is Tono Village supposed to be the equivalent of boot camps for people who have identity thefts, or is it just me? "I was really wondering where Tsurara was. We didn't even see a trace of her last night!", he added. Wakana slowly turned around as a goofy smirk latched itself upon her face. Apparently she's been shipping Rikuo and Tsurara like with everyone else in Japan.

"I'm just... gonna skedaddle...", the half-breed muttered under his breath. He was aware of how crazy the others went regarding his relationship with the snow girl. In actuality, she's nothing more than a close companion, but everybody LOVES having these twisted fantasies... admittedly, myself included. {ahem} Speaking of which, as Rikuo went to find Tsurara, his mother kept acting weird. Though he didn't bother to look back. As Rikuo eventually came to a door that had a frozen knob, one of the yokai living in the Main House, Kubinashi, was persuading him again.

"H-hey, Lord Rikuo! Think you can give me a hand with th' laundry?!", asked the head-floatingly attractive yokai. No, seriously... Kubinashi has no neck, and can therefore easily disregard acupuncturists or any health freaks for that matter. He also used string as a weapon. {facepalm} I apologize for this, readers, but can't Kubinashi just utilize it for sewing purposes? "Yeah, that's your job, not mine.", Rikuo spoke in a rather agitated style. "Go talk to Natto Kozo about those kind of chores... and could you please step aside? I have to speak to a certain somebody."

Kubinashi would not go down without a fight. No, folks, he is not becoming a traitor. As you can see, his demeanor means that anybody can take advantage of him, and find his choice of attacking as insipid. Rikuo stood with a bored, expressionless reaction as he lethargically pulled out Nenekirimaru, while Kubinashi laid out a spiral shape on the ground. Fortunately he tried hard to not kill Master. But this "battle" was over before it even begun, as Rikuo repeatedly stabbed the black string. What, were you all expecting a grandiose gentleman's challenge? At the top of his lungs, Todd Haberneck ran off crying...

"KIIIIINO! NO ONE LOVES ME!", shouted Kubinashi. While comically darting off like a spoiled child, he figured sake would do the trick. Rikuo rubbed the center of his mug after that awkwardly pointless rendezvous and opened the door with whatever was left of the string, for he didn't want to abruptly become an ice cream statue. The frost-like smoke covered the room, almost as if someone already finished bathing in the hot springs (ironic). As soon as Rikuo stood by where Tsurara was sleeping, he let out a prolonged gasp.

"Oh, my hugging God!", Rikuo clamored as he incidentally fell on his own back... oh, and he forgot to replace "God" with "Senba", because it's somehow okay to say his name in vain or success. Tsurara woke up, appearing to be a complete mess. Her eyes looked sullen and her body frail, as she had a hard time getting up on her naked feet. Her protectee saw an empty bottle that was once filled with sake, and he then seemed concerned for the fellow yokai, who was still babbling incoherently, implying that she was barely awake. Rikuo had no choice but to drag her by the furisode.

As the hours had passed, Tsurara (who changed into her human guise) virtually spent the entire time away from the Nura House. She told Rikuo and the others that she needed to think; think harder than a Metapod that attempted to learn the move "Harden". Sorry. Anyway, Tsurara constantly spoke to herself about her sworn duty to protect the Nura boy, with the occasional townsfolk staring at her like she was a mental patient. Even though school wasn't in session, she eventually settled on hanging out by Ukiyoe Middle School's roof, where she lie dead with fatigue. Zen should've never gave Tsurara that poisonous sake... Bastard. "I was born to accompany Master at all times...", she professed, snowy tears falling from her eyes as she talked. "I want to be there for him, in sickness and in health; I want to know which Master is true to my heart; I want to turn Katate Size into a solo project... Who cares about Ienaga and that onmyoji girl?".

Just when the paper-thin disguised yokai kept whining, which especially got egregious once she came to the realization that Tsurara believed that she did nothing for the Clan but keep Rikuo away from harm's way, a young man stood above her, although it occurred to her that he looked familiar... EXTREMELY familiar. His dark hair appeared to be wispy, and giant headphones covered his ears. The kid's eyes were slit-like and he carried around a light novel whilst using it to hide his entire mouth. As she got up from off the roof, Tsurara started rubbing her cheeks around in a bewildered state. _Holy jumping crap_, she said in her kakigori-coated head. _It's like his appearance rings a bell, but at the same time, it totally doesn't. Oh, please tell me that c-c-cute guy's headphones weren't made by Beats Electronics!_

"Hey, whatcha doin'?", said the lad as he suddenly teleported in front of Tsurara. She goofily slipped on a crêpe that was there for an inexplicable reason, while she summoned her ice powers to make herself a pillow that cushioned the blow. Oikawa, while regaining her balance, repetitively looked into the boy's irides and then kept moving her head up and down; her way of trying to remember if someone's a stranger or not. A run-of-the-mill person could tell that this made her look like a bobblehead by comparison. But she came to a halt as she snapped her chilling finger. "Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh!", shrieked Tsurara, for she just realized who the shady dude was after, what seemed like, a minute-and-a-half. I dunno, I'm pulling things outta my ass here!

"It's you... Bryce Papenbrook!", she screamed as she ferociously glomped him. The latter was dumbfounded, as he had no idea who the Nura Clan yokai was referring to. After that lil' cuddling session wanted to catch the tide, Tsurara brushed herself off, and Mr. Unknown here dropped his book in order to compensate for not having a jaw. "Wait... what?", the confused boy asked. "Hahahaha! Oh, I'm terribly sorry!", a rejuvenated Tsurara remarked. "Kappa, you mind explaining to me what you're doing out here? Wasn't Rikuo supposed to pour your head with water?"

"Oh, I got what I wanted, alright... That damn Kubinashi, of all people! He's basically Orko and Snarf's love child if they were sexy... Can't do anything right." The two yokai both rolled over in hysterics. And if you readers weren't paying any attention and had your sights on declaring your final Dandy, I can assure you that Tsurara isn't alone. She'll never be.

**End  
**


	3. IUT, BPY III

**In Ukiyoe Town, Bodyguard Protects You**

It's been a mere week since Tsurara started hanging around Kappa... really. On that Saturday, the latter overheard the former talking about not wanting to be a burden to Rikuo and some other sappy stuff that's sure to win primarily fangirls over and whatnot. He figured that he could act as her entourage for a while, just so he can stop having to witness Tsurara beat herself up. At first, she was overly reluctant and uncomfortable, but was somehow swayed by a picture of a muscular Rikuo, obviously Photoshopped. Meanwhile, chaos stirred in Togyunobo, located on Mount Nejireme.

"Ah-hahahahaha!", a possessed gong chortled. It was Shogoro, who had just startled a trio of ganguro girls who could do absolutely nothing but cower in fear. Much of this foolishness occurred near the hot springs, as the evil-natured yokai created the booming sound with the intention of wanting to take a peek of the girls' breasts. He didn't seem to be from Shikoku or Kyoto, but whatever his residence was, then somebody hurry the hell up and send this blasphemous instrument pac- "Don't try to run from us, Shogoro!", a broad and tall man instructed loudly. As it turns out, this older-looking guy was none other than the Third Heir himself – Rikuo. He had red irides, a smexy voice, and both halves of his hair were white and black respectively; also, is it me, or did the glasses have to go? Huh.

On this wonderful night to have a curse, Rikuo was accompanied by Aotabo, who is physically the strongest in the Nura household, and is also an assault officer. The duo cornered Shogoro, who had no other options but to blast through the walls via that bloodcurdling noise. With Aotabo face faulting in utter shock, his Master could not hesitate and let the animated instrument go unharmed, so he fortunately went after him... whilst dragging the degenerate priest by his own rosary. This wild goose chase lasted for a bit too long, as Shogoro (despite his bizarre persona) was nimble and shuffled around the building.

"Master... I think the h-holy man... is calling out to me.", Aotabo said as he was out of breath. Yeah, it's quite easy to relate when you're a sturdy Buddhist and all. "Quit trying to make these excuses that you generated for less than ten seconds, Ao...", Night Rikuo said with a confident smile. "If I would've figured out what Dance Dance Revolution was, then... maybe Shogoro wouldn't be such a pain in my side." As Rikuo decided to unsheath Nenekirimaru, an exorcism sword, he suddenly heard silly cackling from back in the lavish hot springs. _Oh, no... Nononononono!_, he said this uneasily through his thoughts. He needed to shake off this feeling of future terror, which for once, was NOT a good thing. When Shogoro found the right time to make his daring escape, Ao, with a menacing expression, had his skull rosary torn off. "I. Am. Not. An Earth. Bender!", he screamed as he unleashed a palm strike to the gong, ergo blowing him to smithereens. When Night Rikuo and Aotabo sorted out the mess, Shogoro's ghost was floating down in Hell as he echoed, "Booooooootista...".

Even though it was still nighttime, Rikuo changed back into his day form. He was greatly astonished by the way Aotabo took out the enemy, and kept wondering as to why Shogoro wouldn't just reflect such an attack. Hey, you have to admit that it would've made for a better scenario! {ahem} With his large bodyguard pulling himself together, Rikuo stormed off in a huff and back into the inn with Aotabo, growing more and more inquisitive regarding the noise the two just heard. The female triad responsible for looking after Togyunobo bowed as a sign of welcoming their return, although the young Master couldn't care less. "M... Master?", Ao asked in confusion. Rikuo ignored every single one of his questions because he was too fixated on the voices he noticed. "Why so serious!?", the assault officer interrogated, while trying to lighten up the mood. "Be quiet, Aotabo...", Nura muttered in a crotchety tone.

"Alright, we've made it back into the hot springs, and now I wanna know if you're here, Tsu- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!". He squealed as he immediately descried Kappa relaxing in the water, with Tsurara, no less. To her, the temperature of it was like suicide, so she just sat about six feet away from the spring and giddily kicked both of her feet back and forth, alternatively, of course. Rikuo was under the impression that she was dumping him for the tortoise-esque yokai, so the "unnecessary" yelp had some merit. The only thing Aotabo ever did after that weird plot twist was to act oblivious. No punishments were in order, to say the least.

Monday came. Rikuo was off to Ukiyoe Middle School with Aotabo, who went with him disguised as Kurata, the leader of a biker gang. Everything seemed as if it was a typical day for the Third Heir: he met up with Kana Ienaga, a generic childhood friend, and eventually the hammy Kiyotsugu, who is constantly convinced that all yokai exist. On the way to their destination, he kept babbling about the incident that happened on Mount Nejireme, with Rikuo not paying any mind and Kana sulking as usual, since she's normally the type of chic to be frightened easily. Kurata had his hands in his pockets, poker-faced expression and all. "..And THAT, my ho-hum comrades, is how you lure Rob Zombie into my wooonderful trap!", Kiyotsugu exclaimed while chewing the scenery. Everybody around him sans Kurata moaned. _I swear, that guy just CAN'T take a hint_, Kana scornfully thought to herself. _He's always talking about nasty yokai! Besides, who in the world's Zombie? Ugh._

Right when the bizarre quartet made their on UMS grounds, they encountered a traffic jam. Oddly enough, it started EARLY in the morning. Of all the people to question this predicament, Kurata crossed his arms and said, "Jeez... Just who the hell's causing this ruckus? Godzilla?". Kiyotsugu, surprisingly enough, was too busy screwing around with his laptop to even perceive the mare's nest. "You know, Kurata...", Rikuo replied, as he pushed the glasses up his nose. "...If an overgrown reptile who was 350 feet tall was here in Ukiyoe, then badly-drawn citizens with stilted movements would be shitting themselves. Just saying...". His friends agreed to that statement. They spent four minutes, believe it or not, having to wait for the vehicles to vamoose. Kana covered her ears in "ignorance is bliss" fashion everytime Kiyotsugu brought up anything yokai-related, so Kurata hid behind a trash can and put the latter into a deep slumber.

At the exact moment that Rikuo and company got into the school's exterior, Rikuo and Kurata both gasped as they saw Tsurara walking with Kappa. Kana perked up and stared at the girl intently. What seemed like an ordinary day was about to turn into something too strange for words.

**End  
**


	4. IUT, BPY IV

**In Ukiyoe Town, Bodyguard Protects You**

In class 1-3, our young hybrid of a hero focused on one thing and one thing only: Kappa – palling around with his beloved "snow princess", Tsurara. Throughout the entire day, Rikuo kept asking him personal questions, as in his birthday, age, and was especially curious on what everybody called the guy; to summarize, he acted as if it was his first time having come face-to-face with him. Well, gee willikers, Nura clearly ISN'T playing coy here, right? Kiyotsugu insisted that the boy was possessed again by a yokai, while Kana (big surprise) was mildly freaked out. Shima, Kiyotsugu's "lackey", was nowhere to be found and... as for Yura? She's normally omnipresent, but for some odd reason, the onmyoji was, like, content on hooky.

As the bell rang, Rikuo and Kurata bolted out of the classroom, causing Kiyotsugu's laptop's screen to shatter in the process. They realized earlier that the new dynamic duo had left faster than Microsoft going belly up, and had to be sure to find their footing. When Rikuo noticed that it was eventide, his big attendant nudged him, and the former was vexatious! Understatement of the year, but whatever... "Wow, so cool!", Rikuo heard Tsurara squee. "Yuki Onna, my knitting's terrible! Mind helping a bro with a removable head?", Kappa spoke as he impersonated the everlasting crap outta Kubinashi (can't seem to catch a break). As he apprehended the sound of Tsurara's wild cackling, Kurata's fists shook, though Rikuo tried his best to calm him down. "Yo, I heard somebody!", Kappa was alarmed. He and Tsurara turned their heads to see if anyone was eavesdropping, and thankfully, the Super Bash Bros hid below a nearby sewer, dressed up as people that looked like cheap Slipknot knockoffs. They were off the hook until...

"Third Heir? Ao? That supposed to be you guys?!", Kappa asked with his eyes squinting. Although it seemed like such a bizarre thing to do, Tsurara ran towards the pair with her arms outstretched aaaaaaand... sniffed them in order to... find out Senba-knows-what (reused phrase!). Kurata stood silent and, with the exception of about one or two slight twitches, was in a decent mood; Rikuo, however, had glowing, red eyes of doom and was ready to scream bloody murder. Tsurara then did a few ballerina twirls over to Kappa's side as the latter's questions about the two would not be eschewed. "A-OK, hombre ", she energetically said as she posed in a style very reminiscent of a tokusatsu superhero. "TO HELL WITH THIS!", Rikuo shouted right before pulling himself out of the sewer with Meaty McMeaterson, discarding the costumes as he seethed. He pointed at Kappa with his finger wobbling, and then stared at Tsurara enraged. "I... better go.", Kurata sheepishly said as he changed back into his normal state and dashed away. _I didn't need him much, anyhow_, Rikuo thought. _I have the power to have all the powers that I want. Crap, did I just describe Ms. Keikain!?_

"Master, darling! It is SO great to see you!", Tsurara chirped as she tugged her "fearless" master by his arm. Rikuo put Tsurara aside as if she were a small child waiting to be saved, and got up in Kappa's face. "So...", he said with a gravelly tone. "I hear you like taking G.F.s from other big cheeses now. Aren't you strangely attractive for a fishman, HUNH!?". With Rikuo's glasses becoming really fog-like, Kappa was merely nonchalant. He guessed that he was under the wrong impression, though with a babe like Tsurara Oikawa, the pipsqueak should've just said yes. Meanwhile, Yura Keikain was viewing the scenario at a far distance while on Tanro, a wolf familiar, looking bored with the proceedings. "I gotta remind my brothers about that Chia pet...", Yura said, appearing half-asleep.

With nary an Aotabo in sight, Rikuo would normally let him do all the "talking" should any frivolous matters go out of hand. But this was a bit of a change of pace, as Nura himself pulled out Nenekirimaru from his pocket (wait a sec, is it resizeable?) and kept the blade near Kappa's throat. Tsurara let out a tiny shriek and pushed her new escort out of the way, an act that only provoked Rikuo further. "You ch-ch-cheating b-bastard.", he uttered while trembling. "I can't believe this. You're all supposed to be my Night Parade of a Hundred Demons, and NOT my Night Parade of Ninety-Eight Demons, One Vanilla Ice, and One Kubinashi!". He made an attempt to calm himself down and backed away slowly, before crying and bolting out of the scene like a certain SOMEBODY. Admittedly, Rikuo could've just blamed himself, but like the nincompoop kid that he is, he went and lashed at Tsurara and particularly Kappa; FYI, they're not lovers. As the two returned to the Nura House, still evening, Tsurara (in her original form) kept wondering all day about the chaos. "Hey, Snow Princess! Whatcha still mopin' about?", asked Kappa. He and the other one were near the watering hole at the time, with the former floating atop of his back. "Seriously...!", Tsurara whined. "I wanted Master to French kiss me!".

Rikuo stood by a cherryblossom tree with his head facing the very ground. He couldn't bear the thought of his only girlfriend and a wigger like Kappa as an item, so he shut his eyes tightly and tried to sleep. A run-of-the-mill vision commenced, which would always involve Rikuo and his yokai self – the one who awakens when night falls. "Buddy, what seems to be the matter?", Night Rikuo said with a mischievous grin on his face. His eyes became concerned when he saw the frustatingly mad look on his partner. "Ooooh, my bad...". The yokai version of Rikuo poured himself a bowl of sake as he saw the other guy twiddling his thumbs. "I'm pretty sure you're not seeing the big picture here, as in, what's REALLY going on here.", Yoru (who in the name of Senba is that?) blurted out. "Yeah, yeah, I know...", Day Rikuo uttered. "You told me the same thing about ObamaCare." Night Rikuo rolled over in hysterics. "I h-have absolutely no idea who you're talking about!", he bellowed. "Must've been referring to Okami or something..."

Suddenly, Yura, of all people, swings by the Nura household and catches a glimpse of Rikuo... talking to HIMSELF. She crawls over to where he's at and pretty much pours her eyes into his soul, with a rather cartoonish expression spread across her, which is normally vapid at its core. "Douche...", she whispered persistently. "Man, are you pathetic when you're like THIS!". The onmyoji summoned Rokuson from her Póke Ball (no, just screwing with you with that bit; stupid reference is stupid) and stole Rikuo's blade, forcing it into the deer's mouth, although not all the way as it could be swallowed. The Keikain child then kicked him square in the gut, breaking through the tree shortly after. He clenched his entire stomach. "SWEET SENBA, I'M HIIIIIIIT!", Rikuo anguished. He did not know what was worse: the impact or his opinions about Kubinashi. What, do you not like my treatment of that yokai!? Honestly, he's got nothing good going for him other than being an "ex-assasin".

Nura freaked out at the sight of the broken tree, but he also had to get one priority straightened out first – Yura. At the Nura Clan's residence. He brushed himself off as Yura took stretched her arm out to him, pulling him up. "Dammit, Miss Keikain...", Rikuo irritatingly said. "That's your answer to everything as usual: call forth a familiar and LITERALLY knock someone back up, if that makes sense." Well, laddie, did you know that Superman always solves his problems by throwing his enemies into the friggin' sun!? "You wanna steal her back, right? Just follow me, Nura.", Yura insisted. She grabbed Rikuo from behind and made haste to their adequate destination – Bakenekoya, which was run by the Bakeneko Clan, to the surprise of nobody.

Rikuo wanted to do a lot of things at the moment: he had the desire to blame the collateral damage on Kubinashi (duh!); he had the urge to tell his own voice actor that he displayed no emotion. But most importantly, he and Yura had to hurry up and enter Bakeneko Clan territory in order to be with the one girl that mattered most in the former's life – Tsurara Oikawa. Elsewhere, back at the Nura House, Natto Kozo, Zen, Kurotabo, and Kubinashi all gathered around the ex-tree. "I'd better tie the primary part of it back with the-", and before he could even be productive, Kurotabo halted Kubinashi's actions with a dull-sounding "No. Just no.".

**End**


	5. IUT, BPY V

**In Ukiyoe Town, Bodyguard Protects You**

Rikuo and Yura had finally made their way into Bakenekoya, which is the domain of the Bakeneko Clan, as I mentioned before. The area was a restaurant packed with odd-looking yokai, strobe lights, and a karaoke machine in front of the tables. Nura was filled with anxiety because of how overcrowded it was (not that he's anti-social, mind you), but Yura was quite disinterested and just wanted to get this little "mission" done and over with. "What the heck would Tsurara be doing in a place like this!?", Rikuo uttered in exasperation as he took off his glasses to rub his eyelids. "Last I checked, she isn't fond of gambling... Miss Keikain, could this b-". She silenced Rikuo. "Uh-huh. HE turned Oikawa into a Japanophobic!", Yura said. Rikuo facepalmed so many times that he lost count.

The twosome ventured throughout Bakenekoya, and boy was it a difficult task! They had to ask every customer about Tsurara and Kappa's whereabouts, and although the guys knew that they were there, they couldn't pinpoint their exact location in the eatery. Rikuo's ear later twitched. "I swore I heard a familiar butt monkey's voice!", he yelled. He pulled over the cloth that covered one table and found, you guessed it, Kubinashi sewing a paper doll back together. Yeeeeah... "Hey, isn't that the yokai with the shrill voice?", asked a ghastly Yura. Rikuo nodded slowly. "C'mon, people!", Kubinashi blubbered. "Master Rikuo, I was told by the Supreme Commander to come here!". "Umm, why'd Nura's old man tell you to get your ass over here?", Yura asked while chewing on the tip of her tongue. "This isn't even that VITAL of an objective... Is that right, Nura?". Rikuo went into fetal position. Two terrible events that wormed their way into his half-breed heart – Kappa with Tsurara, and Kubinashi alongside him.

So with the addition of a gagged Kubinashi, Rikuo resumed his search for the pair that was his refrigerated damsel and Slim N' Short Kappy with Yura. Despite the sky outside of Bakenekoya being dark, Rikuo oddly didn't transform into his Night incarnation... It sounds weird and all, but hey, I'm the one responsible for this story. And besides, the restaurant/illegal gambling combo's own electricity was always running. As time flied, the triad started to enter what was once a forbidden part of the place. They all confronted a wide gate said to be bigger than what is shrouded in mystery. "My brothers'll never believe this.", Yura said wearing a trollface mask. When Rikuo took a good look at the girl after she reacted, he spit his vegetable juice (that he inconveniently had) in Kubinashi's face and shouted, "PLOT DIDN'T DEMAND THIS!".

Yura called on another one of her shikigami (or, meh... familiar, whichever you folks prefer), Kyomon, to block the direction that the customers were facing in. Kubinashi pried open his mouth and, without Rikuo's consent, entangled the gate's handle with his robust string, being able to eventually rip it off. _Somewhere in Ukiyoe, the Internet is trying to save a scrappy_, Yura thought. After a few great whacks with Nenekirimaru and the assistance of Ryota Neko, who would allow anyone to pass the gate so long as they knew about Bleach, Rikuo, Yura, and Todd What's-His-Face bumped into a relaxed Kappa. "Hey, guys.", he talked in an easygoing manner. Rikuo caught sight of a lively Tsurara, holding a microphone in her right hand. He nearly fainted.

_**Subarashii chin chin mono  
Kintama no kami aru  
Sore no oto sarubobo?  
Iie! Ninja ga imasu**_

_**Hey hey let's go! kenka suru  
Taisetsu na mono o protect my balls  
Boku ga warui so let's fighting  
Let's fighting love  
Let's fighting love **_

"Get a hold of yourself, Nura!", Yura kept slapping him so he could regain consciousness. As Rikuo got up from having flaked out, he soon realized that it wasn't just Tsurara, in front of a flame-esque backdrop, who was performing with her angelic voice – it was a duet between her and Kappa. Kubinashi's own teeth chattered from having to hear the latter's vocals, which in itself is rather ironic. Yura groaned upon witnessing his response.

_**Kono uta chotto baka  
Wake ga wakaranai  
Eigo ga mecha kucha  
Daijōbu, we do it all the time **_

_**Hey hey let's go! kenka suru  
Taisetsu na mono o protect my balls  
Boku ga warui so let's fighting  
Let's fighti-**_

When the two had almost finished that guilty pleasure of a song, Ryota Neko snuck behind them. "KARATE CHOP ACTION! ...Meow", he let out a kiai before performing a slanted stroke on both Tsurara and Kappa, knocking them senseless. On their way out of that strange room in Bakenekoya, Rikuo carried an unconscious Tsurara on his back, as Kubinashi did the same with Kappa. "It sure is a good thing that you got us out of that predicament!", Rikuo said as if he just saw a ray of hope. "Oh, no problem at all, meow...", Ryota Neko spoke whilst drinking a cup of sake. "There was an awful lot of noise back there, so I couldn't just let that get out of paw in our terrain.". Rikuo, Yura, and Kubinashi owed him their gratitude and left swimmingly.

"My work here's done. See you around, Nura...", Yura said as she went back to the Keikain House. She couldn't hesitate, or else Ryuji would be disappointed in her, to put it nicely. Concurrently, Rikuo and Kubinashi tried their very best to return to the household with Tsurara and Kappa, the former drooling hail on the back of Rikuo's left shoulder, though he didn't mind the least bit. For minutes, the unlikely duo moseyed up on to the Nura House... Kubinashi, however, had to stop for a split-second. "What in the hell's your problem?", Rikuo grumbled. "No, honestly! I'm pretty sure a dangerous threat is nearby!", he convinced the boy of 12 years. The yokai with the floating head looked both ways (NOT before crossing!) and eventually turned around, but he sensed no intimidating presence at all. "Good grief...", Kubinashi spoke before a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

He abruptly felt an object behind his foot that dropped from out of Kappa's ninja outfit, though Kubinashi couldn't spot it at first. _What do we have here?_, he thought. He bent with his knees and saw a sheet of paper on the ground, steadily giving it to his master. Rikuo unfolded it and was absolutely mortified by what he just made out. "Master Rikuo, what's wrong!?", Kubinashi asked him with a look of tension. He showed him the actual proof – Kappa's writing had nothing do with becoming Tsurara's accomplice at all. It almost seemed like... he wanted to take her for himself! Rikuo's very suspicions had been right since the very beginning... I guess.

Nura tore the paper until it was nothing. His once-youtful eyes now appeared robotic, while he smiled from ear to ear. "Kubinashi... I want you to help me with something.", he said whilst shaking. Rikuo ran straight home with Tsurara, while being extra careful not to hurt her. Kubinashi followed after him with Kappa, still asleep. _What am I going to do, what am I going do!?_, Kubinashi panicked. _I really can't believe that Master Rikuo's going through with this! Just how's HE going to react to this foolishness?!_ Kubinashi, just to let you know, was referring to the grandfather of Rikuo, Nurarihyon, the Lord of Pandemonium. It's safe to say that this story just went from bad... {puts sunglasses on} to worse. NOOOOOOOOOO!

**End**

* * *

Alright, believe it or not, ladies and gentlemen, this was the penultimate chapter of In Ukiyoe Town, Bodyguard Protects You. Be on the lookout for the conclusion to my very first fanfiction. I'm just as stoked as the rest of you! More or else...


	6. IUT, BPY VI (Final)

**In Ukiyoe Town, Bodyguard Protects You**

"Oh, my aching head!", a voice groaned. It turned out to just be Kappa, who was lying on the tatami mat. At the moment his consciousness was fully recovered, he looked around and saw that it was forenoon. However, it seemed as if he was the only yokai in the Main House for the time being._ Fo shizzle! I got the whole crib for myself!_, Kappa gleefully thought as he galloped to his usual spot. The atmosphere was not only peaceful, but full of tranquility, as he relaxed in the water. As he was stagnant, he detected a crow perched on the grass next to him. "Yo, he kinda looks like Karasu Tengu...", he uttered quietly to himself. Suddenly, Kappa was unnerved by an unspecified echo. He realized, within a matter of seconds, that he wasn't alone after all. When he opened the shōji door, the sole yokai was in stealth mode, peering through a myriad of rooms – nobody was in those. What followed was the sound of a thump, which is when Kappa later fell to the ground.

Which foul enemy was to blame for this cheap blow? It was Rikuo, who used the hilt of his Nenekirimaru to strike his fellow brethren. Still infuriated by what Kappa had planned to do all along, he was ushered by a blindfolded Kubinashi, who kept complaining about not wanting to sit through the upcoming punishment. They were both devoid of speech. Rikuo calmly hoisted Kappa up onto his shoulders and went with Kubinashi to a secret place located below their home... which isn't Hell, by the way! As the three came to their meticulous setting, Rikuo only cared about Tsurara, and had to make sure that no one would ever go steady with her again. Clingy douchebag. The room in question was very dark and was filled with a bunch of memorabilia that dated back to the Sengoku period. Also, there was a green folding chair.

Kappa awakened from the moderate beating that he underwent earlier. When he made an attempt to stand and walk around, he took cognizance of his surroundings. Hollow and vacant were the two words that best described this secret area. "For your information, Kappa...", Kubinashi said while holding his head in shame. "I had nothing to do with this heinously stupid ord-", he was stopped by a cold-hearted Rikuo, who grew bored. "Keep mum!", he barked. The two were respectively standing in front of and behind Kappa, tied to the chair by ominous string. "Why did you do it?", Nura queried. Kappa did not say even one word. "WHY DID YOU DO IT!?", Rikuo repeated, this time possessing a berserk attitude. Kappa was sweating immensely and had no idea how to come clean. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! S-Seriously, Third Heir, let it go!", he yelled at him. "Yuki Onna was in a rut, so I told her to chi-", Rikuo again interrupted somebody, and it was Kappa the second time. "What'd you tell her?!", he inquired. "I bet you told her to cheat on me. 'Cause I know THAT'S what this entire thing is all about!".

Rikuo and Kappa desisted from that intense quarrel for a long while. "None of this makes sense. Why would you, one of my most loyal servants, go after my prized possession?", the former asked as he decided to sit down. _In hindsight, Kappa's pretty much the youngest-looking yokai I know aside from Natto Kozo_, he thought loud in his brain. _They're better off with Kejoro... _He looks at Kubinashi for a minute, who is still scared stiff. "Dude...", Kappa spoke while keeping his eyes shut. "It was like a game. I saw her raising a stink at the school you guys go to, so I figured that she would pipe down if I hung out with her for a bit." Kubinashi found a nearby Nintendo 3DS and screwed around with it as Kappa continued. "You know, Third Heir, your girl's got a bitchin' character!". Rikuo weeped quietly after he heard the rest. _I'm such a big idiot!_, he puled.

As soon as Rikuo freed Kappa from the chair, two other yokai let themselves into the room. How did they find it, you might be asking? NEEDLESSLY COMPLICATED PLOT TWISTS! Awashima and Itaku, from the Tono Village, had barged into the secret location underneath the Nura House. "Hold on, Rikuo, what the hell?", a distraught Awashima said. "You called us for something urgent...", Itaku muttered. As he saw the three of them, he furrowed his brow. "Do you guys know what we could be DOING right now!?". Kubinashi was frozen in dead silence, and Rikuo and Kappa didn't even have the time to answer that specific question. "By the way, man...", Awashima slightly paused after having said that, stepping aside to reveal Tsurara, who stood behind him. Rikuo, upon seeing her again, had no other choice but to shed a tear. "Tsu... rara?", Rikuo's lip quivered as he said her name. "Ohmigosh, Master, it's YOU!", she called out to him. In a style that wouldn't seem out of place for a romantic manga, they both dramatically ran up to one another and went in for a passionate hug.

"You've got to be f***ing kidding me...", Itaku moaned. "Let's get out of he— Huh?!". He looked over to Awashima, who was touched by Rikuo and Tsurara's reunion so much that he bawled like a baby. _Story of my life right here_, he thought as he pulled Awashima out of Nura territory. When Kubinashi was ready to speak, Tsurara threw an ice cube in his mouth immediately. "'Sup, Yuki Onna! Hehehe...", Kappa exclaimed while throwing his arm behind his head, for he saw that she was completely puzzled. "Aw, snap...!", he yelled. The three yokai (and Rikuo) went out to the front of the Nura House, where Rikuo decided to tell his beloved nothing but the entire truth... The truth that Kappa just wanted to hang out with Tsurara because he couldn't bear to see her cry. Or wait, didn't the truth have to do with him actually stealing her and whatnot? {sighs} I'm just as confused as the rest of you people.

Nighttime came about as Rikuo, in his Night form, relaxed on a branch that was part of the everlasting cherryblossom tree. "Master!", Tsurara shouted to him. He distinguished the headphones that were around her neck, worn as a reminder of her time with Kappa. Rikuo let out an enormous sigh, but tried his absolute best not to let it all get to him. After all, the servant learned a valuable lesson: never take glaze-scented babes away from the boss; it leads to jumbled shenanigans, an onmyoji, and karaoke handled by a kickboxer dressed as a ninja. "It's all my fault, really...", Tsurara confessed, but still with a warm smile. "Sake and I totally don't mix! Not that it tastes crappy, but the effects are, like, taking a dump on Marine D-", and as she stopped for a second, Rikuo jumped to the ground and patted her on the head. "Don't ever try to leave me again, okay?", Night Rikuo said to Tsurara. "Roger Dodger!", the latter exuberantly told him. The duo ended up sharing a long, but satisfying kiss that Kappa missed out on... for better or worse.

From deep within the pond wasn't Kappa, but Yura and Kana, who had been eyeballing Tsurara since the day ended. "That damn bimbo!", scoffed Kana. "Maybe if I kill her, I've finally get some love...". _What am I doing here again?_, the Keikain girl thought to herself. Kurotabo and Aotabo were nearby, with the former mocking Ao by performing movements likened to Buddhists and the Earth Benders from that one M. Night Shyamalan disaster. Ao retaliated via throwing him into the water. "Meh... I'm gonna need a drink.", he susurrated as he entered the house. The rest of the night, fortunately, went by fast and without any issues. It appeared as if everything went back to the status quo... Rushed, but hey, it's better than what happened before.

At school the following day, everything most certainly returned to normal. Kappa enrolled in Ukiyoe Middle, under the name **Kotaro Ahiru**, and enticed both Saori Maki and Natsumi Torii, two girls who had ties with the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol. These news made Rikuo feel relieved, but do we really have to go through that crap again? I mean, honestly?! Kiyotsugu's laptop computer still needed repairs, and Shima made things worse by kicking his soccer ball at it. Yura sat somewhere by herself, looking intensely groggy, which was the result of the preceding events. "I'm going to take a fine ASS bath after this...", she muttered as she kept slamming her head against the desk that she was in. In all seriousness, folks, everything worked out.

"Hey... Tsurara?", Rikuo was speaking to Tsurara... of course. They were both standing by the rather prestigious swing set. And little did the two know, Kana (yes, that lacking lady) was hunched over by the bushes with crimson, demonic eyes. _Don't you worry, my Rikuo... One day, I'll be the one to protect you from OIKAWA!_, she contemplated. Girl's gone crazier than Mickey Rooney with his shirt off! Hahaha... "We've been through a lot, you and I...", Rikuo resumed. "Since four years ago, the both of us grew extremely close; so close that even a locksmith couldn't figure it all out.". Tsurara stared at him blankly, blatantly pretending to not know such an analogy. "You know... Hehe... The Shikoku and Kyoto jackasses aren't ringing any be-", she halted the rest of his thoughtless speech by gently removing Rikuo's glasses. "Please stop talking like an old fart, Master...", Tsurara grinned at him. "You're SO becoming more and more like the Supreme Commander!". When Rikuo was about to protest, she pressed her finger against his lips and... c'mon, the story sounds like it's writing itself at this point.

Atop on a skyscraper was a young man covered in what seemed to be an exosuit, watching one half of the Nura Clan. "I finally found you... Snowfall Dekabr.", the enigmatic figure said to himself. He chuckled to himself as he turned his back, revealing a katana decorated with string.

**End**

* * *

That was **THE **very first fanfic from me. Although it took me a bit longer to finish than what was expected, I still hope you're satisfied with the overall work. Once again, reviews of varying opinions are tolerated!


End file.
